


Beg

by Valenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, If you’re hoping to see orgasms you’re gonna be sorely disappointed, I’m a disappointment to my family, M/M, Stony Bingo, Teasing, The Avengers Alarm is a cockblock, might as well make myself a disappointment to all of you as well, ‘cause I remembered halfway through that I’m a demisexual lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenix/pseuds/Valenix
Summary: Steve wants to make Tony desperate.





	Beg

“Please.”

Steve smiled, slightly, as he tilted his head to the side, rested his chin on his open palm, content to watch his lover through half lidded eyes. Tony moved a little closer, resting his hands on Steve’s knees, running them up deliberately up the inside of his thighs, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and it took everything Steve had not to push him to the ground and have his way with him right there and then.

Steve gave a little shake of his head, eyes never leaving Tony’s, and _oh_ , the frustration there was _delicious_. He quirked an eyebrow, watched those skilled, scarred hands travel up his thighs, unhindered, until they palmed his erection through his jeans.

Tony looked up at him again, leaned himself up on his knees until their lips almost met, and stopped. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, ghosting across Steve’s lips, and Steve’s smile grew as he gave in, and tasted Tony’s mouth with a small, slow kiss.

He pulled away. Tony chased him, but Steve turned his head to press kisses along the line of his jaw.

He drew back. “ _Beg for me_.”

A frown appeared on Tony’s forehead, and he wanted to kiss it, because it was _adorable_ , but he refrained.

“Anything you want,” Tony promised. “ _Anything_.”

Steve tilted his head but didn’t reply, too busy drinking in the need on Tony’s face. It was _so hard_ not to pull him close, do everything he wanted, right then and there.

“I can be whoever you like. Whatever you like. I can-“ Tony licked his lips, ran his hands up along Steve’s thighs again, only for stronger hands to hold them still. “I’ll give you my car,” he promised.

Steve pretended to consider it, for a moment, but shook his head.

“More than one car. Five cars. Ten. Which ones? Pick them.”

Steve shook his head with a low hum, his hands wrapping around Tony’s wrists, thumbs brushing against his pulse. “My bike suits me just fine.”

Tony slid up his chest, reaching to pull Steve’s mouth into a _filthy_ kiss - that Steve turned away from, with a chuckle. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered, delighting in the shiver that ran down his lover’s spine. He wasn’t even _touching_ him yet. “You can do better than that.”

“What do you want? You can do whatever you like to me,” Tony said, and Steve was very aware of how Tony was pressing against him. “Hold me down. Tie me down. You want that?”

Steve hummed. He slowly, deliberately, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pushing him down into the sofa below him. He only needed one hand to pin both of Tony’s above his head. “Like this?”

Tony nodded, eyes blown wide. Steve’s other hand ventured to his hip, pressing him down into the cushions. Tony smiled - until he tried to roll his hips up against Steve’s, and realised he couldn’t move, and that Steve had no intention of moving that hand southward.

“That’s not what I meant,” he groaned. “And you know it.”

Steve grinned, pressing a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth. He slipped his hand lower, under the waistband of Tony’s jeans; Tony’s hips twitched upward, and his hand stopped. He traced his nails over bare skin, amused at the shiver that followed them.

“Please,” Tony whispered, finally, as though it strained him to say it. His voice was breathier, weaker, and finally Steve could hear the thin desperation he was looking for. “Please, Steve, _please_ , come _on_ , I need to - I need you in me, goddamnit **_please_** -“

“That’s better,” he said, pausing to nip the most sensitive spot on his lover’s collarbone. “Tell me how.”

“Fuck- anywhere. We haven’t fucked in the shower yet - you can hold me up against the tiles. Or- or I can bend over the back of this couch, hold myself open for you, or-“ he gave a sharp gasp when Steve’s mouth hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck- “or I could, uh, I could strip for you, you’d be amazed at how flexible I can be, or… You know, actually, I’m really digging the wall thing, if you feel like fucking me against the wall that would be _excellent_ right now-“

The alarm blared, and Steve slumped against Tony in defeat.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,” Tony _screeched,_ shoving Steve off him with a scowl as he rolled off the couch. “WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE _FUCK_. You’re fucking me up against the wall the SECOND we get home, Rogers, so fucking help me, because there is no goddamn _way_ you’re getting away with this. Do you know how goddamn _desperate_ I am right now?”

Steve laughed, grabbing him around the waist and pushing him up against a wall, taking a moment to bite his neck. “Like this?”

Tony shuddered, melting against him, until he remembered the alarm and growled. “You, Captain America, are a goddamn TEASE.”

Steve grinned, and gave his ass a squeeze. “I’ll let you choose the wall,” he promised. “But only if you ask nicely.”

The scream of frustration was _delightful_.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I asked for kink in my bingo card is COMPLETELY beyond me.  
> If anyone wants to take this and give it an actual happy ending, please feel free.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](valenixfix.tumblr.com). Come help me procrastinate!


End file.
